Interludes
by CUtopia
Summary: A collection of Barson smut. Most recent: With Noah away for a sleepover, Olivia and Rafael have time for a different morning activity.
1. Interludes

Hrm, yeah... my first time of really writing smut or PWP... Thanks to barsonaddict for encouraging me to post this!

This might become a collection^^

* * *

 **Interludes**

Olivia smirked as Rafael pulled the door closed behind them after checking if somebody saw them vanishing into the room in the Mayor's townhouse. Downstairs, she could hear people laughing and music was playing, but she had to admit that she was more than glad that he shared her craving for some distraction.

They both disliked the meaningless small talk at those parties that they only attended because they had to, considering Rafael's ambitions to become the DA of Manhattan.

Twisting her hand around his red and blue tie, Olivia yanked him towards her with a chuckle, and Rafael's hands wandered to her butt, pulling her flush against him while their lips collided in a passionate kiss. She sighed into his mouth as his fingertips traced her spine through the fabric of her dress while wandering upwards, and pleasant shivers ran through her body.

As she ran her hands over his back, she could feel his muscles tense; her mind was starting to get clouded by passion as he cupped her breasts through her dress and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. With some careful tugging, he managed to push the thick straps of her dress off her shoulders, giving him easier access to her breasts. Their tongues started to battle for dominance as his thumb teased her nipple, eliciting moan from her.

"What a scandal it would be if someone found us here," Rafael whispered as his lips wandered down her neck, meanwhile maneuvering her through the room to a table standing by a wall. Olivia felt excitement course through her as she saw this mischievous twinkle in his green eyes. It was the one that always seemed to bring new fire into their relationship, and she couldn't put into words how much she loved that.

"They won't even notice we're gone. And if I hear one more question about how I handle being a Captain and a mother..."

The words died on her tongue as he pushed her onto the polished wood and boldly ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, pulling her knee-length black dress up as he went. A smirk twisted the corners of his mouth as he noticed the absence of underwear, and Olivia couldn't keep her chuckle in as he murmured: "Seems like you're prepared."

"I know you, Rafael Barba." Their lips crashed again and she unbuckled his belt, her fingers brushing against his arousal through the fabric of his pants more than once, causing him to moan. Rafael's fingers dipped into the wetness between her legs, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from her as his thumb circled her most sensitive spot, teasing her in the way he knew would drive her crazy. It was just enough pressure to make her tremble, yearning for more, and she ran the tip of her tongue over his neck before nibbling at his earlobe.

His free hand pushed hers away as she wanted to open his pants, and her protest died down as he knelt down in front of her, his hands gripping her thighs gently but firmly. The moment he started to kiss his way up her thighs, her fingers laced through locks of his hair and as his lips finally landed on her clit, she had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning too loudly. Rafael smirked as his tongue teased the underside of her clit, one finger dipping into her wetness to start a slow rhythm, brushing against her sweet spot. Her head fell backwards as she relished in the way he brought her closer to the edge and she unconsciously gripped the edge of the table with her other hand as she felt herself losing control...

"Not yet, mi amor," Rafael chuckled huskily as she growled in protest upon him pulling back just as she was about to go reach her climax, the cry of pleasure already on her tongue. This time, he didn't hold her back as she unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers out of the way rather aggressively, her eyes briefly shutting as he placed featherlight kisses on her shoulder, a sigh escaping his throat as her fingers closed around his erection.

Olivia didn't feel like playing games and Rafael seemed to sense that; gripping her hips, he pulled her to the edge of the table and made eye contact, silently asking for permission. She slung her arms around his neck while hooking her legs around him and kissed him, moaning as he pushed into her slowly. The rhythm he started was just as slow, and she knew that he enjoyed to see tease her – she would have her revenge one day, like always.

"Rafi," she breathed ultimately, not caring how desperate she sounded in that moment, and his name turned into a moan as he finally sped his thrusts up. His thumb circled her clit again and he pushed a little harder while sucking at her pulse point; Olivia bit her lip once again as she felt her muscles clenching, and Rafael's lips landed on hers just in time to keep her from moaning too loudly as she was washed away by the waves of ecstasy pulsing through her as she went over the edge, her fingers digging into his shoulders. A few deep thrusts later, Rafael followed her, her name falling from his lips between kisses, his eyes dark with desire.

For a long moment, they remained like that, holding each other close while they came down from their high, bodies still shivering upon contact.

"I love you," Rafael suddenly whispered while looking her into the eyes, pushing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

Olivia smiled softly and pecked his lips, fingertips caressing his cheek. "I love you too."


	2. Creation Of New Beginnings

A continuation of my drabble 'No Backing Out This Time'… I think about half a dozen people wanted smut, and as I'd been thinking about writing that anyway – here we go.

* * *

 **Creation Of New Beginnings**

Olivia couldn't hold back a moan when Rafael's fingertips slipped underneath her blouse and brushed against the skin of her hips; his touch was sending pleasant shivers down her spine, and his talented mouth was wandering over her jaw to her neck. Her fingers curled a little bit tighter around his tie as she tilted her head to give him better access.

She didn't care that they were in his office, that it was early afternoon and the DA's office was very busy around this time of the day. It wasn't the time and place she'd imagined their first time to be – and yes, she had imagined it – but when Rafael's hands ran up her sides she found that she couldn't care less. There would be enough time for slow exploring, for long makeout sessions... right now all she wanted was to feel that he was hers and she was his.

"Rafael," she breathed, her voice thick with lust, and a low groan escaped him, making it obvious that he liked the sound of his name on her lips. He sucked on her pulse point while his hands moved up, brushing over her bra before he pulled one cup to the side and ran his thumb over her nipple, causing her to whimper. Desire was clouding her mind, and all she could think about were his hands on her body and the wonderful things he did with her.

Deciding to move things along a little bit faster, as she felt like she would go crazy, she let go of his tie and let her hands glide down his chest until she reached the bulge in his pants. The loud gasp she elicited from him as she touched it was music in her ears, and a moment later he gently pinched her nipple, shooting a wave of arousal directly into her lower belly.

His teeth were nibbling on her earlobe when he let go of her breast and opened her pants; Olivia pushed her hips towards his hands, but suddenly he stopped, lifting his head to look her into the eyes.

"Are you sure you want this, Liv?" he asked, slightly breathless, and Olivia gulped at the insecurity in his expression, as if he was afraid that she could get the wrong impression about what this actually was.

Gently cupping his cheeks she pulled his face towards hers, pecking his lips softly before she looked him into the eyes and replied firmly: "I want this, Rafael, I want you. Because I love you."

As soon as the words had left her lips, her heart racing in her chest from the nervosity of finally admitting it, Rafael's face lit up and he smiled at her, his eyes shining with affection. He brings his hand up to run his fingers through her hair while he kisses her slowly. "I love you too, Liv."

It felt so good to hear the words from him and to say it back, and for a moment she was overwhelmed by happiness as they continued to kiss, allowing themselves to enjoy a moment of tenderness before they pulled back and Rafael smirked mischievously. "Now, where were we?"

"I think you just wanted to free me from my pants," she whispered huskily and Rafael's hands drifted down to the button, looking her into the eyes while he undid it and opened her pants. His green eyes were dark with desire and she felt incredibly turned on by the intensity of the feelings in their depths, heat coursing through her body. He wanted her, not only physically, and she couldn't close her eyes and break this contact, even when he pushed her pants off her hips and ran his fingers along her core over her panties, making her moan softly.

Obviously determined to tease her, he repeated this move and Olivia wasn't ashamed of the begging tone in her voice as she breathed his name – she desperately wanted him to finally touch her. "Rafael, please," she repeated herself, and he tilted his head to kiss her hungrily, his long fingers giving in to her pleas and pushing her underwear to the side. Olivia moaned into his mouth and spread her legs a bit as he explored her, slipping two fingers into her wet heat while his thumb slowly circled her clit. She felt like she would go crazy from the very slow rhythm he was using to bring her closer to the edge; she wanted to feel him inside her. To emphasise her desire, she opened his pants with shaky hands and pulled his boxers down, wrapping her fingers around his erection.

Now it was his turn to groan against her lips as she started stroking his length, giving him a taste of his own medicine, and a few moments later he pulled his hand back, pushing her pants down and Olivia kicked her shoes off so he could take the piece of clothing off her. Rafael's hands cupped her ass as their tongues battled again and she pushed her hips into his, feeling the heat of his arousal against her skin.

A breathless giggle escaped her as Rafael lifted her onto the polished conference table and she bit her bottom lip when she felt the tip of his cock against her entrance.

"You ready?" Rafael whispered softly, looking her into the eyes, and Olivia slung her arms around his neck, nodding – she was sure that she couldn't formulate a coherent sentence anymore, her mind was spinning in pleasure.

They groaned in unison as Rafael slowly pushed into her; it felt so good as their bodies joined, and they had to control themselves so they wouldn't be too loud. Olivia needed a moment to adjust to him, then she wrapped her long legs around Rafael's hips, urging him to go deeper. Their bodies were moving in unison as he started to thrust into her, kissing her to silence them both. The thrusts were long and deep, pushing them both closer to the edge, and Olivia whimpered in pleasure when Rafael sped up a bit and started to rub her clit. He woke feelings inside of her that she hadn't ever felt before, and she couldn't grasp a clear thought as she was washed away by a delicious pleasure.

It wasn't long before Olivia felt her orgasm hit her; her mind went blank, she saw stars and she clung to Rafael, her fingernails digging into his shoulders while her body tightened around him. He went over the edge only a moment later, and him gasping her name against her lips as he came apart inside her was the most erotic sound she'd ever heard.

For a long moment they remained in this position, foreheads touching as they tried to catch their breaths, then Rafael kissed her tenderly, and she realised that the desire that had been burning inside her hadn't lessened; them giving in to their feelings was only fueling the want they felt for each other. They only reluctantly parted, and kept exchanging kiss while they got dressed again, and when they were done Rafael pulled her into his arms, holding her close, just because he could now.

And because neither of them had backed out this time, they'd created the beginning of something new and exciting.


	3. Quiet Mornings

So, I had this picture in my head and it wanted out^^

Have fun^^

* * *

 **Quiet Mornings**

Olivia stretched a little as she woke from the light slumber she'd slipped back into after waking around six a.m. and remembering that Noah was at Amanda's place for a sleepover. As much as she loved her son, not being woken early in the morning on a Saturday did feel absolutely wonderful, and she hadn't been this rested in two months. Knowing that nobody and nothing could force her to get up, she snuggled deeper under the blankets, smiling as Rafael pulled her back against his chest in that moment.

"Morning, mi amor," he mumbled, his voice raspy, and dropped a kiss onto her shoulder, his arms wrapping tighter around her waist.

"Morning. It's wonderfully quiet, isn't it?"

Rafael chuckled lowly, making her whole body vibrate and a pleasant shiver ran down Olivia's spine. "Certainly. Nobody jumping into the bed with the first rays of sunlight... no cartoons... only you and me."

She hummed in agreement and enjoyed the warmth of his body seeping into hers slowly, making her feel comfortable and at home. A small smirk appeared on her face and she tried to sound as innocent as possible as she asked: "So... what are we going to do with all this alone time where nobody can disturb us?"

Her fingers were running up his arm playfully and a moment later Rafael pulled her impossibly closer against his body. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something, mi amor," he whispered huskily and placed a few kisses right underneath her ear before nibbling on the lobe teasingly. A content sigh escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered shut; Rafael's hand was running over her hip lazily before pushing the hem of her tshirt up a bit, fingers sneaking underneath.

"I like your suggestion," Liv breathed with a smile when he drew circles on her stomach before gliding over her ribcage and caressing the underside of her breasts; his kisses slowly wandered to her neck, leaving a wet trail, and Olivia tilted her head a bit to give him more access.

She shuddered slightly when he sucked on her pulse point gently, then more firmly while his hand cupped her breast, fondling it in a way that drove her crazy effectively. He always knew exactly how to touch her and wasn't afraid to use all his knowledge about her body. Olivia let herself sink into his arms, trusting him unconditionally, and allowed herself to be carried away by the wonderful feelings he managed to wake inside of her again and again.

A soft moan escaped her when his thumb brushed her nipple and she bit her bottom lip out of reflex to stiffle her noise – they always had to make sure that Noah wouldn't hear too much of their activities in case he woke up. Rafael groaned under his breath and a tingle raced down her spine when he mumbled into her ear: "Mi amor, don't hold back. I want to hear you."

He repeated his action and Olivia's hips twitched as a delighted whimper left her mouth. She could already feel her desire pooling at her core, but she knew that he probably wasn't done with her yet. It frustrated her sometimes – he teased her by moving at his own speed, knowing what he was doing to her and how crazy it drove her.

Rafael shifted a bit, bringing his hips closer to hers, and Olivia muttered a curse under her breath when his erection rubbed against her ass at the same time as he twisted her hard nipple. And in that moment she wasn't ashamed at all when she said in a pleading voice: "Rafael, please."

He chuckled softly, continuing his sweet torture at her breast. "What, Olivia?"

"I want you, now."

"So impatient, mi amor. We have all the time in the world," he replied before tracing patterns on her neck with his tongue. Olivia almost growled in frustration and raised her hand, placing it over his and firmly guiding it south.

"We can go slow later. Right now I need you inside of me."

She couldn't see his smirk but she knew that it was there as his hand dipped into her panties, his fingers briefly brushing her clit before finding her wetness. He mumbled something in Spanish that made the fire burning inside of her grow even more and she gasped loudly when two fingers slowly slipped inside her. "Rafael..."

His fingers twisted slightly so his thumb could rub her clit and Olivia couldn't keep herself from digging her fingernails into his forearm while lifting her leg a bit. It felt so good, especially when he curled his fingers slightly, building a slow rhythm that made her desire grow even more. Her hand was shaking when she let go of his arm and slipped between their bodies, pulling his boxers to the side. This time it was Rafael's turn to moan loudly as her fingers wrapped around his erection and started stroking him, her thumb brushing over the tip from time to time.

A smirk passed over her face when that seemed to encourage Rafael to stop his teasing; he pulled his hand back and pushed her underwear to the side, earning a satisfied noise from her.

"Very persuasive, mi amor," he managed to pant into her ear and Olivia chuckled breathlessly, though it turned into a gasp when he grabbed her thigh and lifted it a bit, his cock teasing her entrance.

But to her frustration, he stopped again, though only briefly; kissing every bit of skin he could reach before whispering: "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, Rafael." Her voice was shaky with arousal and she wanted nothing more in this moment than to feel him inside of her, but still she took the time to turn her head so they could kiss softly for a moment. They exchanged loving smiles, then her head sank back onto the pillow and she moaned loudly when Rafael moved his hips forward, slowly gliding into her wet heat. The feeling of their bodies pressed together and joined made her head spin in the most wonderful way.

When he started to thrust into her slowly but deeply, completely unhurried, she trembled in ecstasy and placed her hand over his on her thigh, lacing their fingers together. She had no idea how he did it, but with every thrust he rubbed along just the right places, starting to bring her closer to the edge as he pushed into her faster and harder. A little scream escaped her when he sped up, probably leaving marks behind as he alternated between kisses and light bites on her neck.

Her muscles started to tense and Rafael noticed, changing his angle minimally to hit her sweet spot more directly; within a few thrusts Olivia felt a wave of pleasure rush through her and she moaned Rafael's name loudly when she came, clenching around him while she saw stars. Feeling Olivia orgasm pulled Rafael over the edge with her and he gently bit her shoulder, stiffling his own sounds of pleasure while he continued to move inside her, drawing out the pleasure. Their fingers were gripping each other so tightly that it was almost painful, but they didn't even really notice.

Slowly coming down from their high, Rafael ultimately slipped out of her and Olivia turned around, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss while he pulled her closer. When they separated briefly to get some air, Olivia smirked at him and said: "You stiffled yourself, Rafael, even though you said that I shouldn't."

"Reflex," he replied with a grin, hands running up and down her back when she rolled on top of him, raising an eyebrow at his answer.

"Well, I think you have to compensate that. How about I make you scream?"

The mischievous twinkle in her eyes and the innocent tone in her voice didn't quite match and Rafael chuckled, one hand gliding down to her ass.

"Do you seriously expect me to object, mi amor?"

"No," Olivia whispered, dropping kisses onto his jaw before sitting up, straddling his hips and pulling her tshirt over her head. "And this time I will be very patient, Rafael."


End file.
